<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Doesn't Judge by TheDarkestDandelion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563155">Love Doesn't Judge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion'>TheDarkestDandelion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Ardyn Izunia Needs A Hug, Bad Jokes, Concern, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Good Ardyn Izunia, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Plans, Protective Cor Leonis, Protective Older Brothers, Regret, Somnus Lucis Caelum Being a Jerk, Talking, True Love, Vignette, Worry, schemes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ardyn is worried about Somnus, and when he confronts his brother about it, the subject suddenly shifts to Ardyn and his relationship with Cor. </p><p>Ardyn can't believe that Somnus would ever think he could hurt his Cor like that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardyn Izunia &amp; Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Doesn't Judge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Dropdistance1232/gifts">Dream_Dropdistance1232</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Now I am back to writing fluff!!! </p><p>What is going on with my writing theme at the moment!!! </p><p>Please enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Checkmate. You are losing little brother.” Ardyn smiled, knocking over Somnus’s king with glee. </p><p>“Yeah, Yeah, whatever.” Somnus sighed, rolling his eyes; ignoring the fact that this was the third game in the row that he had just lost to Ardyn. </p><p>Ardyn cocked his head to the side as he started to help Somnus reset the board. This wasn’t like Somnus at all. His little brother would usually be furious that he had lost one game. He had now lost three in a row and there had been no reaction. No insult, no flipping the bird, no screaming or threatening to burn the room to nothing but ash. He… he was pretty chill. That shook the Adagium to the bone. What on Eos was going on in his brother’s life to cause this? Worry started to worm it’s way into his chest and Ardyn couldn’t control the words that left his mouth. </p><p>“Somnus? Is something the matter?” </p><p>“No.” Somnus said plainly, taking the first move to start the game off. </p><p>“I am your big brother, I know when something is wrong.” </p><p>“You are only my brother when it suits you.” </p><p>Ardyn’s eye began to twitch, anger soon replaced the worry. He couldn’t believe that he ever felt concerned for this twat in front of him. However, Ardyn was trying to be the better person at the moment. He was trying to prove to himself - and everyone else - that he was good enough for Cor. He was going to remain calm and talk this through with Somnus properly. </p><p>Ardyn cleared his throat and took his turn. “That was unnecessarily harsh of you.”</p><p>“Not as unnecessarily harsh as you are going to be to your boyfriend.” Somnus bit back, locking his eyes with Ardyn. </p><p>“What?” Ardyn spat before letting out a low growl. “What do you mean? I would never be harsh to Cor.”  </p><p>“Oh really?” Somnus said in a half laugh. </p><p>“Are you trying to upset me? What have I done today to deserve this?!” Ardyn demanded, anger finally taking hold of him. He clenched his fist together trying his hardest not to punch Somnus in the face for this. </p><p>Somnus shrugged. “You haven’t done anything.” </p><p>“Then what on all of Eos are you fucking on about?!” </p><p>“Fine! All I am saying is that you and Cor are getting serious now-” </p><p>“Why does that cause you to suggest that I would hurt him?! I don’t understand!” Ardyn shouted, getting emotional now. </p><p>His head began to spin. He started to think back to all the conversation they had had this week; wondering if he had said anything to cause Cor any upset. Did he cross the line in any way? Did he make one too many jokes about Regis and Clarus? No, no, no, Cor would always tell him when the jokes were no longer funny, and Ardyn always listened and stopped. But if he had upset the most important person in this world to him, then why would Somnus know anything about it? Cor liked Somnus but he wouldn’t tell him anything that involved emotions, especially if Ardyn was the subject of conversation. Oh great! Now the daemons were being bastards and making up things in his head. </p><p>“Do you really want to know?” Somnus asked, still keeping a calm composure. </p><p>“Yes!” Ardyn shouted again, feeling his heart rate begin to pick up. “Please tell me?!” </p><p>“Right. The last person you got serious with, you dump them like a sack of shit the moment they turned 50. I don’t want you to do that to Cor.” </p><p>“... you… you think I would… do that to Cor?” Ardyn said breathlessly. He felt like the wind had been taken out of him. No, he wouldn’t… he would never… how could his brother even say this! “Somnus… no! I love Cor. I love Cor more than anything else living!” </p><p>“You said that about your last partner.” Somnus said slowly. “She turned 50. You left her. You broke her heart and I had to pick up the pieces for you. I respect Cor and I don't want that to happen to him.”</p><p>“I could never do that to him. I would never do that to him.” Ardyn gritted his teeth, feeling himself become more hostile as their conversation continued.   </p><p>Somnus shook his head and knocked over his king to end the game. “I hope you’re right, Ardyn. I don’t want to ruin your relationship but this is getting serious now. If you don’t feel you can fully commit to him, then you shouldn’t be with him.” <br/><br/>“How Dare YOU!” Ardyn sneered, ready to go on a massive rant, that would probably turn into a physical fight and hopefully Somnus’s death. As he had finally voiced what the daemons had been chanting at him for weeks now! </p><p>Before any of that could happen, the brother’s heard a door slam shut. They looked in the direction of the bang and Ardyn’s heart stopped. Someone had heard that conversation. <em> FUCK! What if Cor had heard that conversation?! </em> Not wasting another moment, Ardyn stood up and ran to the door hoping to catch whoever it was. No luck. The person had already left.</p><p>His stomach dropped. </p><p>Ardyn knew he had to find Cor.  </p><hr/><p>“Cor!” Ardyn called as he ran into the training halls. </p><p>When he caught a glimpse of his boyfriend, he warped over to him, took Cor by the hand and begged him to come into an empty training hall so they could talk. This had to be spoken about. Cor had to know that he would never do this to him. </p><p>“Ass Hat? What’s wrong?” Cor asked, worry plastered on his face as he held Ardyn’s arms, trying his hardest to calm the man down.  </p><p>“I love you! I love you so much. And I would never, ever, do that to you. I promise. I will never hurt you like that!” Ardyn stuttered, scourge leaking from his eyes as he clung onto Cor’s hand for dear life. </p><p>Cor’s grip tightened on his distressed boyfriend. “Ardyn! Slow down! What are you on about?!” </p><p>“What Somnus and I were talking about! I wouldn't hurt you! I swear it. I will even stay praying to Bahamut again if it makes you believe me!” </p><p>“Believe you on what? Ardyn you are making no sense.” </p><p>Ardyn sniffed, wiping the scourge away with his sleeve. When Ardyn spoke, he poured his heart out and wept, not caring if Cor saw how weak he had been in the past. It didn’t matter. Cor was the only thing that mattered to him now. “The… the… my previous relationship. How it ended. I would never do that to you. I was a different person back then. I was a mess. Yes, I have been such a crappy boyfriend to others but you are different. You make me sane and I want to be with you every second of the day and I want to be the last thing you see when you die. I love you so much, my darling. Just know… you are everything to me… and I couldn’t… I will never hurt you like that.” </p><p>“I love you too. But, Ardyn, you are starting to worry me now.” Cor said, pulling Ardyn to one of the benches so they could sit down. “Breathe for me.” </p><p>“Please believe me?” Ardyn whimpered, his voice was shaky and he could barely look Cor in the eye, as shame consumed him. </p><p>“I do. I do. But… it would really help, if I knew what you were on about?” Cor said, fishing a tissue out of his pocket to hand over to Ardyn.</p><p>“What? You heard what I said.” Ardyn said in a confused voice, taking the tissue out of his hand. “You were in my quarters. You heard what I said.”</p><p>“Ardyn… I have been here all day. I haven't left the training room since 9 o’clock.” </p><p>“No. You heard about my previous relationship. How… I ended it?”</p><p>Cor shook his head. “No… But… I mean if you want to talk about it we can.” </p><p>“It wasn’t you?” Ardyn whispered, as the scourge finally sunk back into his skin.</p><p>“What wasn’t me?” </p><p>“Shit.” Ardyn sighed, before bringing Cor’s hand to his lips so he could start kissing them. </p><p>He had just worried Cor for nothing. Absolutely nothing. Or hadn’t he… someone else had heard their conversation and ran away. They now had the power to put doubt in Cor’s mind about their relationship and Ardyn couldn’t let that happen. He had to be the one to explain this to Cor. It wasn’t fair if it came from anyone else. </p><p>Ardyn told Cor exactly what had happened. </p><p>Cor didn’t say a thing for a while. He just stared down at his shoes, deep in thought. This caused Ardyn to panic more. </p><p>“Darling? Please say something.” Ardyn asked, feeling cold sweat form on his hands. What was this?! He didn’t sweat.</p><p>“You won’t do that to me.” Cor said, finally looking up at his boyfriend.</p><p>“No! Gods no.” </p><p>“It wasn’t a question. I know you won’t.” Cor smiled, pulling on Ardyn’s scarf to draw them closer together. Cor stole a kiss from his boyfriend and stroked his arm to try and calm him down. </p><p>“You… you, believe me?” Ardyn asked in disbelief. What?</p><p>“Of course I do!” Cor nodded. “You said you would pray to Bahamut again. You told me once, you would rather live another 2000 years than ever give that dickward any praise. And… as you said, you’re not that person anymore.” </p><p>“How? How can you trust me? If anyone heard that, they would have run away screaming by now.” </p><p>“I’m Cor the Immortal. Not even the Adagium can send me packing.”   </p><p>“At least I know where we stand.” Ardyn laughed at the joke. It was true though. No matter how many times Ardyn thought Cor would be better off with someone else, Cor clung to him and refused to let go. Refused to see the darkside of him. Yet again, after Ardyn had explained how shit he had treated his previous partner… Cor didn’t want to leave. Ardyn was so grateful for that. He just… couldn’t believe what was happening. “I love you. I love you, sometimes I think I love you too much.”</p><p>Cor kissed Ardyn and laughed. “Same. But… we are different people to how we were 5 years ago. 50 years ago… you were someone else entirely. I can’t judge you for that. All I can do is judge you on how you have treated me. You have never given me a single reason to be worried about our relationship. I don’t see you doing that now.” </p><p>“Oh my darling…” Ardyn started wanting to kiss Cor again, but Cor pulled away and shrugged. </p><p>“Let’s face it I am this reckless, I probably won’t make it into my 40s. I have nothing to worry about.” </p><p>“That is not funny!”</p><hr/><p>“That was cruel you know.” Regis huffed, regretting that he was a part of his grandfather’s plan to get Ardyn to realise truly how much he valued his relationship with Cor.</p><p>“I am not a nice person.” Somnus said, playing with his nails. </p><p>“You could have ended their relationship with a stunt like that.” </p><p>“No it wouldn’t have. I told you, I respect Cor. He is the only person I know who can fully appreciate and deal with Ardyn’s antics. And as I have said so many times, I will never destroy one of my brother’s relationships again.”</p><p>“Well, grandfather, you better know how to run fast. Because when Ardyn finds out you set him up... don’t come crying to me if he kills you.” Regis huffed, drinking his tea. How he wished his ancestor’s would get along. Life would be so much easier if they did. </p><p>“I won’t.” </p><p>Regis shook his head, not believing his grandfather’s words. Sure enough, Somnus came running to him three hours later demanding something be done about Ardyn because he had just murdered him. </p><p>Why didn’t he listen to Clarus? </p><p>Regis should know by now not to get involved in either his ancestor’s schemes. Aulea was going to be so disappointed in him... </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>